The present invention is directed to an organ drawknob for use with either a pipe organ or an electronic organ which permits an organist to select a rank of pipes or sound generating devices which are to be played from a given keyboard and more specifically to an organ drawknob having specific return means and indicator means to enable the organist to determine the state of the drawknob.
Organ drawknobs are old and well known in the art and were first used in conjunction with pipe organs. An organ drawknob allows an organist to select the rank of pipes which is to be played from a given key board. If a set of pipes can be heard upon playing a given keyboard, the corresponding drawknob for that pipe is in the ON state. If that set of pipes cannot be heard then the drawknob is known to be in the OFF state. At all times the organist must know if a set of pipes will play or not as the organist plays from a particular keyboard. Indication as to whether or not the drawknob is in the ON or OFF state can be determined either by the physical position of the drawknob or by means of an indicator light. Very often the indicator light is located inside the drawknob and when ON will back illuminate the lettering on the face of the drawknob. Thus when the drawknob is pulled outwardly an electrical contact will be made which turns on the indicator lighta and the contact will remain closed until the drawknob is pushed inwardly by the organist.